


Smile

by capuberra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Timeskip, Tsukkiyama Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capuberra/pseuds/capuberra
Summary: Combining the prompts kiss/timeskip/smile for Tsukkiyama Week 2020: Tsukki notices a difference in Yamaguchi's smile
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 70
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Smile

Tsukki didn’t know exactly when he noticed the difference, but that morning he was suddenly sure of it: Yamaguchi’s smile had changed. 

They were at their regular cafe before class, he nursing a tea and Yamaguchi waking up with a cup of coffee. He had been trying to assuage Tadashi’s usual fears about exam grades, reminding him that he’d studied a lot (and had never failed an exam before to begin with).

Yamaguchi perked up, tapping his mug against the table. “You’re right. Thanks, Tsukki!” He flashed a smile, bright and earnest and confident.

Tsukki blinked, his cheeks coloring. There it was.

When they were kids Tadashi hid behind his bangs, usually fiddling with them and smiling with his lips pressed closed, eyes averted. Even when he started to come out of his shell in high school and finally cut his hair, there was always something self-conscious in the way he smiled. Of course back then Tsukki would never admit that he paid so much attention, memorizing and cataloging those little details about his best friend. But now, when he could freely indulge in the simple pleasure of watching his boyfriend from across their little cafe table, he could tell something was different. Yamaguchi wasn’t afraid to meet his eyes, or trying to hide his freckles, or avoid a compliment. His face glowed, his chin tilted up and shoulders squared. Fuck, he was so cute. A surge of warm feeling, affection and maybe a weird kind of pride, punched Tsukishima in the gut. 

“Kei? You alright?” 

Tsukki was fully staring, his lips parted and mug frozen halfway to his mouth.

Yamaguchi tilted his head, blinking innocently. 

Tsukki set his tea down on the table hard. “Come here.” He reached out to grab the lapels of Yamaguchi’s jacket and pulled him forward. Tadashi made a little noise as their lips met, urgent but tender. Both of their faces were flushed red by the time Tsukishima released him.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi looked dazed, his hand floating vaguely over his mouth. “What’s... are you-”

“I’m fine.” Tsukki blew on his tea, letting it fog up his glasses and trying not to think about who might have witnessed that uncharacteristic public display of affection. “It’s nothing.”

Yamaguchi eyed him mischievously, probably guessing exactly what was going through Tsukki’s head. Thankfully, he decided not to embarrass his boyfriend any further and simply took another sip with a knowing smile, deciding he’d make him admit it later. “Okay, Tsukki.”


End file.
